Only Time Will Tell
by Megzzerr
Summary: Jeff Hardy was getting married, he loved his fiancee but he loved someone else more, too bad she was Shane's and they had made a promise to not fall in love. Jeff/Oc Review and Enjoy!


Disclaimer- I own the character Adin, that's it nothing more nothing less. All others belong to themselves and WWE

__________________________________________________________

I lay on my bed listening to music, tomorrow I was getting married and tonight was my stag night, I didn't want a huge fuss so the guys came over to my house and we had a few drinks instead everyone was either pissed or passed out but I had decided to call it a night a while ago.

I was in no mood to get pissed, I was in no mood to do anything. I had to clear my head, clear my thoughts of the months behind me and look forward to the months ahead, but that was so difficult when the months behind me were the best few months of my life……..

"So you're going through with it then." I heard a voice say, I thought I was hearing things first, but when I opened my eyes she was standing there as beautiful as ever her long golden hair down her back, my "bit on the side" as most people call it but Adin was so much more than that, but in the end I had Beth and she had Shane.

I sighed. "How'd you get in here." I said sitting up.

"Window, you should really close them when your sleeping." She said laughing.

"Guess you're right." I said as she sat down.

"So big day tomorrow?" She said.

"Yep, big day!" I said looking at me suit.

"Never thought I'd see you in a tux." She said laughing.

I laughed too. "Neither did I."

"Then again, I never pictured you getting hitched." She said placing her hands on her jeans.

"I know." I said as she started crying.

"Hey, what's wrong why are you crying?" I said hugging her.

"Jeff, you know why I'm crying, tomorrow I'm loosing you to her." She said gripping my shirt.

"You'll never loose me Adin." I said holding her tight. I hated seeing her cry, she meant so much to me and now she looked broken and empty, quiet like myself.

"You cant promise that Jeff, you know after tomorrow everything between us changes and I don't want it to happen, I'm not ready for it to happen." Adin said clinging to him.

"Sweetie, we both knew this would happen eventually, tomorrow will change everything, I'm getting married and we wont be together like this anymore." I said, It killed me to say that because I wanted her more than anything, but I couldn't do it to Beth and Shane.

"God, I hate this Jeff, I hate the way you make me feel, but I hate the fact that I'll never regret this feeling." She said leaning on me.

"How long has this been going on, nearly a year?" I said, remembering all those times we spent together.

"Yeah just about that, it was my birthday remember?" She said.

"Yeah, god I remember that night, you were so gorgeous in that black dress, I remember all I could think about that night was how Shane was a very lucky guy, who knew that night you'd end up coming home with me."

"That was the best birthday ever Jeff." She said placing her hand on mine.

She got on top of me and kissed me. God I'd miss those kisses!

"Adin, we cant." I said as she refused to move.

"You're not married yet Jeff." She said placing her hands all over my chest.

"Shane's in the other room." I said saying it before I no longer cared.

She stopped and got off of me.

"Why do I keep doing this Jeff, I love Shane, but every time I see you I melt!" She said placing herself on the side of the bed.

"I don't know Adin but I feel the same with you, I adore Beth but then I see you and I look at you like your everything I've ever dreamed of, I go home to Beth, I think of you, I make love to Beth and I think of you, I touch myself thinking of you and It's so wrong."

"Don't marry her Jeff!" She finally said.

"What?" I said in shock.

"You heard me…." She sighed.

"Adin, you know I have to marry her." I said holding her once again.

"No Jeff, you don't have to do anything!" She whispered.

"Adin, I couldn't break her heart like that."

"Well you're breaking mine Jeff." She said crying.

"I'm sorry Adin, I really am." I said in ear tears myself.

"Yeah So am I." She said getting up.

"Do you love her Jeff, do you love Beth?" She asked.

"Adin….I." I was interrupted.

"I need to know Jeff." She shouted.

"Yeah I do." I sighed.

"Truly?" She asked, I nodded.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Adin we promised ourselves we wouldn't fall in love." I said coming closer to her.

"Then why did we Jeff? Why did we fall in love." She said crying into my chest.

"Because we were supposed to." I said cupping her face placing my lips on hers.

"I'm in love with you Adin, but we were too late, we have to let go." I said.

She sighed. "Ok Jeff if that's what you want, I'll let go."

She said placing one final kiss on my lips, I never wanted the kiss to break.

"I love you Jeff……..but for you I'll let go." She said walking out as I sat back down on my bed listening to every piece of music that reminded me of her, because from now on that's all I could do, I could never kiss or touch her again, just think about her, while Shane got to have her, all of her, jealousy warped my mind, he had the girl I loved and I envied him….had I made the right decision…only time would tell.


End file.
